Something Is Under the Bed
by SharinganLord216
Summary: Something is under Aiahku's bed. How will the pilots take care of this problem?
1. What's That Sound?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic other than Aiahku (Heero's little bro).  
  
Authors: Aiahku Yuy and Amanitaman (We are writing the story together, However its my idea. =)  
  
Chapter 1: What's That Sound?  
  
*Grrrrrrr*  
  
A young boy sleeping quietly in his bed wakes to a low growl coming from underneath his bed. The scared boy listens for any other noise. Hearing none he rolls over and tries to go back to sleep, thinking it only to be a nightmare.  
  
*SCRAPE*  
  
The boy levitates off the bed and makes a mad dash for the bedroom door!  
  
*Grrrrrr!*  
  
The boy screams, and flings the door open. He runs down the hallway continuing to scream.  
  
A young man awakes to a breeze and a shivering lump under his blankets.  
  
"Aiahku, what are you doing?"  
  
"There's a monster in my room Heero!"  
  
"It's just the wind, go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, ill go back to bed. But can you come take a look?"  
  
"Alright." Heero sighs.  
  
The young man and boy make their way into his room.  
  
"It came from under my bed." Aiahku whispers.  
  
"There's nothing under there. Go back to sleep."  
  
Heero walks over to Aiahku's bed and lifts the covers.  
  
"In." He says pointing under the blankets.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Heero leaves the room, and closes the door.  
  
Moments later. *GRRRrrrRRRr!*  
  
"HEERO!!"  
  
"What?" Heero yells from down the hallway.  
  
"It said GRRRRrrrRRRr! It wants to eat meeeEee!"  
  
"Ok, well that should be a compliment. It means he thinks you smell good."  
  
"No! It means he wants to eat meEeeee!!'"  
  
"Fine! It means he wants to eat youUuuUU!! Now go back to sleep."  
  
Aiahku lies down on his bed and listens for any noise.  
  
"So. Is there a monster down there?"  
  
"NO!" An unknown voice growls from under the bed.  
  
"HEERO! Something under the bed is talking to me!"  
  
The voice laughs "Go to sleep little boy, so I can eat you!"  
  
"HEERO! It wants me to go to sleep, so it can eat me!!"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Heero! Help!"  
  
"He can't help you! My friend is going to eat him for a midnight snack!"  
  
"Heero! Lookout one of them is going to get you!"  
  
Aiahku jump from his bed and tries to run out the door. But a furry hand reaches out and grabs his foot.  
  
Aiahku begins to cry loudly.  
  
"HEERO! Please!! Help me!! It's got my foot!!!"  
  
A minute later Heero walks into the room with his gun. And sees the top half of Aiahku poking out form under his bed screaming!  
  
"Aiahku, what kind of a joke is this?"  
  
"It's not a joke it's got me! Heelllppp!!"  
  
"Ok, whatever. Give me your hand."  
  
Aiahku grabs Heero's hand. Heero about falls on his face when the monster pulls!  
  
"What the?!" Heero gasps.  
  
"Don't let me goooo!"  
  
"Wow kid you're pretty strong." The voice giggles.  
  
"Hey! Who's under there?" Heero shouts.  
  
"Nobody!" The voice laughs.  
  
Duo comes walking around the corner in his boxers.  
  
"What's all the commotion?"  
  
The unknown voice laughs more. "Nothing, go back to bed."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Wha?!?"  
  
"Something has Aiahku's foot!" Heero says angrily.  
  
"HELP! I don't want to be eaten!" Aiahku screams.  
  
"No kids want to be eaten. I've been eating them for years."  
  
"AHHHH!!! HELP!"  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. 


	2. The Fight

Authors: Aiahku Yuy and Amanitaman (We are writing the story together, However its my idea. =)  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight.  
  
Heero pokes his gun under the bed.  
  
"Oop! You have an ouchie boom stick!" The voice from under the bed says nervously.  
  
"That's right, now if you want to keep your face right side out, if that's how it is in the first place, let go of my bro!"  
  
Aiahku frees himself and scrambles out from under the bed.  
  
Heero lifts the bed and stands it on its side. "Huh? Nothing there. Where'd it go?"  
  
Aiahku is trying to climb behind his dresser.  
  
Duo smiles. "Relax junior, nothing's there. It was just a teddy."  
  
O.O  
  
"Hey Heero, Aiahku doesn't look too good."  
  
Heero turns to look at Aiahku. "Hey, snap out of it."  
  
"Something had my foot. It wouldn't let go." Whimpers Aiahku.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just have your foot caught on something?" Heero asks.  
  
"I didn't imagine it! You heard it talking to us!"  
  
"It's late Aiahku. Let's talk about it more in the morning." Heero says tiredly.  
  
"I can't sleep here. Not after this."  
  
"Sleep on the couch." Duo smiles. "It might not find you there."  
  
"Duo. there's no such thing as a monster at all." Heero laughs.  
  
"Sure there is!" Aiahku exclaims. "It had my foot!"  
  
Heero sighs. "Aiahku, you got your foot caught on something under there. It wasn't a monster."  
  
"It was too!" Aiahku whines loudly.  
  
Heero rolls his eyes.  
  
"You heard it talking to us Heero." Duo helpfully points out. "How can you say that they aren't real?"  
  
"Easily." Heero grumbles.  
  
Heero begins to laugh. "A monster, that's almost the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
Aiahku and Duo smile stupidly at each other.  
  
"Omae o kurosu!"  
  
"Heero, that doesn't scare any of us anymore." Duo laughs.  
  
Heero yawns. "You will get it later. You have many more things to be worried about than me."  
  
Aiahku yawns.  
  
"I don't let things other people say get me all bent out of shape." Duo says boastingly.  
  
Heero's eye twitches. "Yeah right, every time I say something mean about you, you freak out on me."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"What about when I caught you smooching with Hilde in the store the other day."  
  
"Not that again! Do you ever quit Heero?"  
  
"You're one to talk natterdoof!"  
  
"Hey fart for brains don't call me that."  
  
"Baka natterdoof!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
Heero laughs "You gotta do better than that, yelpoid!"  
  
"Yelpoid?" Sneers Duo. "You gotta be kidding', fool!"  
  
"You aren't so good at calling people names when you're being bugged by someone better at it than you, are ya?"  
  
Aiahku collects his blankets and pillow then leaves the room.  
  
"I'll take your gun after you go to sleep Heero! Just you watch!" Duo teases.  
  
Heero rolls his eyes. "You can try."  
  
Duo pushes Heero, but Heero falls and hits his head.  
  
Duo gasps slightly. "I'm sorry Heero! I Didn't mean to! Are you alright?  
  
"Kisama! Omae o koruso!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Duo runs past Aiahku and into his room. Heero close on his heels.  
  
"Get ur arse out here so I can kick it!!" Heero says banging loudly on Duos door.  
  
"I'm not that stupid Heero! You should know that much." Duo says calmly from the other side of the door.  
  
"Kisama!!"  
  
Wufei comes blasting out of his room, katana in hand.  
  
"What is going on out here?!" Wufei shrieks. "Do you know that its two forty-five am?!"  
  
"It's Duo, he wants me to kick his arse for him." Heero growls in a testy manner. "Can you help me get the door down?" he asks sincerely.  
  
Wufei smiles "Gladly, as long as I get a piece of him too."  
  
Heero and Wufei begin to ram the door with their shoulders.  
  
Quatre and Trowa come out of their rooms. And begin to look at the spectacle forming in front of them.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" Quatre asks a bit miffed.  
  
"Duo wants a pasting." Heero says.  
  
Wufei grips his katana. "Ok Heero, move out of the way. I'm going to chop the door down."  
  
Wufei raises his sword ready to bash the door. "This door will be toothpicks when I'm done with it." Wufei declares proudly.  
  
"Good, and ill use the toothpicks to murder the usagi-baka hiding in there." Heero says evilly.  
  
Trowa grabs Wufei's sword. "What did he do guys?"  
  
"Nothing in the field of your understanding weakling!" Heero snaps.  
  
Aiahku leans up on the couch "Heero?"  
  
"What?!" Heero shouts.  
  
"Could you quiet down please?" Aiahku frightfully asks "I'm trying to go to sleep. And I think Trowa and Quatre would like to also."  
  
"Are you trying to protect Duo?"  
  
"Yeah kinda." Aiahku shivers.  
  
"You want some of those toothpicks Aiahku?" Heero questions.  
  
Aiahku pulls the covers up a little. "no." He says as his bottom lip begins to quiver.  
  
Duo flings the door open! "Hey, now that wasn't called for! You need sleep Heero! Let's finish this in the morning!"  
  
Heero walks over to Duo and lifts him by the neck. "I'd much rather finish it now."  
  
"Fine." Duo hisses through Heero's steel grip.  
  
Duo slaps Heero's hands free and strikes him across the face with his left hand.  
  
Heero recoils, and looks at Duo. "Now ur gonna get it."  
  
Quatre runs up to them. "Please, don't fight! You are friends. Talk about this like the young men that you are."  
  
"Not now Quatre." Heero says angrily.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Heero." Duo says still in a defensive pose. "But I will if it means keeping you from getting mad at Aiahku for something I did!"  
  
Heero charges Duo. And they both begin to fight like there's no tomorrow. After a moment Wufei jumps in and grabs Duo from behind. Heero nods to Wufei in a thanking manner. Heero begins to beat Duo in the stomach. Trowa jumps in with a stunning blow to Heero in the neck and a roundhouse to Wufei's head. Duo struggles to regain balance, and then stumbles over to Trowa doubled over grasping his stomach. Heero and Wufei scramble to their feet looking angrily at the two men before them.  
  
"Two on one isn't fair. What about justice Wufei?" Trowa asks impatiently.  
  
"Shut up, Trowa. You stay out of this."  
  
"I don't think so. I don't know what Duo did to you, but I can't allow you to gang up on him."  
  
Wufei picks up his katana off the floor. "Let's cut off his braid."  
  
Duo's eyes widen. Heero takes a step toward Duo. Duo takes a step toward the door.  
  
"We are all friends here, I am sure we can resolve this situation without resorting to violence." Quatre says in a soothing tone.  
  
"Yea, you miserable terd." observes Duo, while looking into Heero's eyes.  
  
Heero's answer sends a half-conscious Duo flying through the wall into Aiahku's room.  
  
Duo retains the presence of mind to flee under Aiahku's bed.. Where he finds he is not alone.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone races into Aiahku's room to see what is going on, but they only find a puddle of green goo under the bed. 


	3. The Mystery

Something Is Under the Bed  
  
Authors: Aiahku Yuy and Amanitaman (We are writing the story together, however it's my idea. =)  
  
Chapter 3: The Mystery.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre inquires worriedly.  
  
"Where did that stupid weakling go?" Wufei storms.  
  
"Something is wrong." Trowa observes. "What is this green puddle?"  
  
"The monster must have got him!" Aiahku whimpers.  
  
"Monster? How ridiculous!" Wufei smirks.  
  
"But not impossible." Heero adds.  
  
"Sure it is nobody has ever seen a monster, which means they aren't real. At least not the kind you bakas are talking about." Wufei insists.  
  
Quatre rubs his chin "I find it hard to believe as well, but it does make you wonder."  
  
"No it doesn't, Duo just used magic to disappear. That's all" Wufei huffs. "Little chicken man."  
  
Quatre laughs "Magic? Duo? No he's not smart enough to learn magic."  
  
"True." Wufei agrees. "Then what happened to him?"  
  
"Guys, Duo's not dumb! It was the monster that got Duo, we have to save him!" Aiahku sobs.  
  
Heero turns around and looks at Aiahku.  
  
Aiahku looks up at Heero "Why did you be so mean to Duo?"  
  
"He made me angry." Heero responds.  
  
"But you might have hurt him really bad."  
  
Heero just looks at Aiahku.  
  
"Don't you even care you might have killed your best friend?"  
  
"I'm strong, I can do whatever I want now! I don't need friends!"  
  
"Heero?!" Aiahku steps back.  
  
"I don't need you, I don't need that Duo creature and I don't need you weaklings! Why do you think I took this body?! I want to explore your world, without being worried about being discovered by your government! Do you know what they would do if they discovered there are weird life forms coming to this planet and eating their population? Yes! They would gather their military and come and try to destroy us!"  
  
Aiahku, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa stand in the room looking at Heero dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Heero I think you need to rest." Wufei says while staring in disbelief.  
  
"Why did I just tell you all of that?" Heero says.  
  
"I must be tired, I am hearing you say strange things. I'm going back to bed. We'll find our braided baka in the morning." Wufei states while he leaves the room.  
  
All the others just continue to stare at Heero wide eyed.  
  
"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Heero asks.  
  
"Uh Heero, when did we first meet?" Quatre casually asks.  
  
"I've never met you before you ugly little food creature!" Heero says as a ribbon of green goo oozes out his ear.  
  
"Oh crap!" Aiahku observes.  
  
"Guys lets get our friend back!" Quatre yells. As everyone pounces on the surprised Heero, only Aiahku notices a small green blob inching away from the fight and into the hallway.  
  
Aiahku looks down at the surprised Heero which he is sitting upon.  
  
Heero glares back. "Aiahku, what are you doing?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't know. Could you please get off my chest? QUATRE WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FIDDLEING WITH MY EAR?!!"  
  
Aiahku cautiously gets off of Heero. As do Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Heero slowly climbs to his feet. "Now what the heck is going on?"  
  
Aiahku grabs Heero's arm. "The monster got Duo, we have to save him!"  
  
"You still think there's a monster under your bed?" Heero whines impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, Don't you remember!? It got Duo! We have to find him, before it's too late!"  
  
"Aiahku calm down. Let's think about this for a minute." Heero says while rubbing his temples. "You think there's a monster under your bed. And it got Duo?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And where did it take him?"  
  
"I'm not sure!" Aiahku says while in a slight panic.  
  
Heero shakes his head. "You expect us to find Duo, but you have no idea where he is?"  
  
Aiahku stops hopping and thinks.  
  
Everyone looks at Aiahku expectantly.  
  
Aiahku snaps his fingers. "They took him to their dimension! We need to find a way to get there!"  
  
Heero hangs his head. "I'm going back to bed. Hey, what am I doing out of bed anyway, and what's with the big hole in Aiahku's wall?!"  
  
Quatre looks at the wall and notices he's not wearing a shirt. He looks down and evidently for the first time that night he notices, he's standing there in his boxers. And he blushes slightly. "Maybe we should continue this conversation after we get dressed. It's time to get up anyways."  
  
"Not for me it isn't." Heero grumbles and wanders off toward his room.  
  
Trowa and Quatre wander off toward their rooms to get dressed.  
  
Aiahku walks over to his dresser. And looks over at the wall. "Well for now it looks like I won't have much privacy for a while."  
  
He pulls a pair of shorts out of his dresser and puts them on. As he pulls a shirt out of the dresser a furry hand reaches out from under the bed and grabs his foot.  
  
Aiahku screams loudly and drops to the floor. The monster pulls him under the bed.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei run around the corner and look into Aiahku's room.  
  
Quatre looks around "Aiahku?"  
  
Trowa points to a shirt that was dropped on the floor. "Something pulled him under the bed."  
  
Heero picks up the shirt and looks at the bed. "Aiahku." He whispers to himself. 


	4. Escape!

Chapter 4: Escape!  
  
Duo awakens to a cold metal floor in a dark room. He rolls onto his back and sits up.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
He starts looking around the room. It's dark and big, probably about the size of a football field and about 15 to 20 feet high. Although it's hard to tell because it's so dark, there are other people there too. Some seem to be sleeping, some awake and frightened. Others are hurt, dead or dieing. Duo gets a lump in his throat, turns around and covers his mouth to keep from vomiting when he sees one person partially eaten.  
  
"I gotta get out of here." He thinks to himself.  
  
He begins to stand but hurries to a corner and lays down when the doors at the other end of the room burst open. 6 large, armed humanoid life forms enter the room. He can't see their faces because of the dark but he can tell they aren't humans. They stand on two feet like humans, they walk like humans but they certainly aren't humans. He figures he might be able to get a weapon but the chances of being shot are too great. So he just lays there watching the beasts.  
  
They walk up to a man about in his early thirties and sniff him. He just sits there shaking while looking at the figures looming above him. After a moment of sniffing, the one in the front raises a hand and walks away. Two of the beasts remaining grab the man, one on each arm and carry him away. The man screams for help but nobody moves a muscle.  
  
Duo decides he's not going to hang around any longer than he already has. He quietly hops to his feet and begins to sneak toward the door when something falls onto the ground in front of him. He trips on the figure but manages to keep his balance. The dark figure grunts as Duo accidentally trips on him.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Whispers Duo.  
  
The man rolls onto his back.  
  
Duo gasps. "Aiahku!"  
  
Aiahku slowly sits up. "What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea. Good thing you fell where you did, when you did." Duo says. "I was just about to find a way out of this horrible place."  
  
"Where are we?" Aiahku asks confusedly.  
  
Duo shrugs "I don't know. But I want out NOW!" He whispers.  
  
Duo grabs Aiahku by the arm and helps him to his feet. "Ok, now to find a way out of here."  
  
Duo and Aiahku walk to the door and look outside. The hallway is well lit and has metal walls, and it's well kept unlike the room they were in. Slowly and cautiously they make their way out into the hallway.  
  
As soon as they exit the room, they hurry down the hall to the left. After about twenty feet they hear something coming up behind them.  
  
Duo grabs Aiahku by the shoulders and shoves him into a small room. Probably a supply closet, and follows him in. They listen quietly using care not to breathe too heavily. After the creatures pass, Duo opens the door and looks around. "Clear." He whispers while moving to the opposite wall. Duo and Aiahku continue down the hallway until they find three doors.  
  
"Oh great!" Aiahku whispers gravely.  
  
"Calm down Aiahku, let me think."  
  
Duo looks through a small window in one of the doors "This must be the bathrooms. Don't wanna go there." He moves to the one on the opposite wall and looks through "This is it. It leads outside."  
  
Duo opens the door and steps outside. "Hmmm, more time must have passed since I was captured than I thought. It's getting dark again."  
  
"Maybe there is just a time difference between dimensions. It's still early morning where we live." Aiahku says thoughtfully. "Common let's get out of here before we get caught!"  
  
There's a thud on the other side of the door then it blasts open and about knocks Aiahku down the stairs.  
  
A creature about the size of a strong man, with white hair growing all over his body is standing in the doorway with some sort of assault rifle aimed straight at Duo's head. His bestial eyes are piercing into Duo's.  
  
"Paws up!" The beast yells. 


	5. The Shootout!

Chapter 5: The Shootout!  
  
Duo slowly puts his hands into the air. But quickly knocks the gun to the side, kneels it in the gut and yanks the gun away, takes aim and fires. The strange weapon shoots an invisible blast of concentrated light at the beast, and it falls backward into the doorway.  
  
Duo quickly turns to Aiahku. "Are you alright?"  
  
Aiahku just sits at the bottom of the stairs and nods.  
  
"Come-on lets get out of here, before more fur balls show up!" Duo urges, while pulling the startled Aiahku to his feet. "Quick, let's get into the forest."  
  
Aiahku grabs the fallen monster's sidearm, and they hurry into the trees as a few more monsters come into the doorway to find the dead guard lying on the steps.  
  
"Hurry! Sound the alarm some dangerous food is escaping!" One of the beasts shouts.  
  
The guard sees them leave into the thick trees and opens fire! Duo and Aiahku turn and shoot a few potshots back at the door as they continue to run.  
  
~~~~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~~~~  
  
Aiahku drops to his knees panting. "I can't run anymore. I need to rest."  
  
Duo nervously looks back the way they came. "Ok, we can rest for a few minutes."  
  
Aiahku and Duo walk over to a rock and sit down.  
  
"Aiahku, are you ok?"  
  
Aiahku looks up breathing heavily. "I'm just not used to running like that."  
  
Duo smiles "I haven't run like that for years."  
  
"I think we got away." Aiahku smiles.  
  
*Click, Tzzzzzzz!* Duo and Aiahku stiffen. They slowly turn around to see about 12 heavily armed beasts like the one that Duo killed.  
  
One steps to the front. "Congratulations, you two are some of the few food creatures that have escaped the base in a long time. Execute them immediately!"  
  
All of the others take aim.  
  
Duo jumps to his feet! "Wait!"  
  
"What?" The one in front growls.  
  
"May I have one last request?"  
  
The strange creature stares for a moment, and then nods hesitantly.  
  
"Great!" Duo shouts happily. "Ok, close your eyes and count to 10!"  
  
The beast in front raises a brow, and the ones behind just looks at each other, not sure what to think of this foolish human.  
  
While the beasts are stunned and trying to get over their laugh attack, Duo looks at Aiahku and points. Duo raises his weapon and opens fire! Aiahku quickly catches on and also starts firing on the now scattering beasts!  
  
After the monsters get to safe places they start returning fire! Aiahku and Duo are afraid the rock they are hiding behind is going to be blasted to bits!  
  
"Cover our backs Aiahku!" Duo orders while shooting at the monsters that are slowly advancing on their position!  
  
Moments later the amount of laser blasts double!  
  
"Aiahku, backup troops have arrived! We need to find a better spot! If we stay here they'll get us!"  
  
Aiahku begins to look around franticly! "Duo there's a bigger rock! Will that work?"  
  
Duo looks at the rock. "That's better than here! I wonder if there's a higher setting on this thing. I need a bigger spread."  
  
Aiahku peeks over the rock. "They're advancing! They're going to get us!"  
  
Duo stands up! "Aiahku run for the rock!" Duo opens fire as fast as his finger can pull the trigger! After Aiahku makes it to the bigger rock Duo runs too!  
  
After getting to the rock Duo looks around. "Ok, this is perfect! Walls on two sides, and a big rock on the other, they can only come one way."  
  
Duo turns around and peeks around the corner as a squad runs into the entrance!  
  
They take aim! "Freeze, paws in the air, now!" One of the beasts howls!  
  
Duo and Aiahku aim at them!  
  
"Paws up, down on your chest, now!" He howls again!  
  
Duo looks at Aiahku. "Aiahku, what do you think?"  
  
Aiahku looks at the monsters in front of him angrily. "What will happen to us if we do surrender?"  
  
Duo thinks for a moment. "Well, they will either eat us alive, or shoot us."  
  
Aiahku pales a bit. "What would my brother do?"  
  
Duo smirks evilly. "He would die while taking these dogs apart."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Aiahku smirks.  
  
The lead beast roars loudly! "Put down your weapons!"  
  
Duo smiles at Aiahku "Let's do it."  
  
Aiahku nods with a smirk "I aint goin down without a fight!"  
  
The lead monster growls "Kill them" And turns to walk away. And all of his soldiers take aim. 


End file.
